Delicious Ambiguity
by NeonCheerios
Summary: "Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen. Delicious Ambiguity." After working as a PA for William Regal, Verity Boyd is assigned to the Shield to be their PA. But that sounds simple and life just isn't that simple. Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose)/OC


Delicious Ambiguity

_"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen. Delicious Ambiguity." - Gilda Radner (1946-1989)_

**Disclaimer **- **I do not own WWE, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, The Shield and/or any other superstars/divas that are mentioned throughout this story. I do however own the plot and my OC, Verity.**

I will try to keep all of the dates and locations as correct as possible. I might mess up but please do not attack me over it. This story starts before Ambrose won the United States Championship and Rollins and Reigns won the Tag Team Titles.

* * *

_April 26, 2013_

_Friday Night Smackdown_

_London, England_

Walking around in the back of the arena, there was an odd stillness. Usually people were buzzing between getting ready for matches and just hanging out. But tonight everyone was silent and pretty much minding their own business, which was a shock in and of itself. Verity thought it had to be because the Undertaker was making his first onscreen appearance in three years but others would say it was because of something else. She was on her way to Stephanie McMahon's office for her meeting with her bosses. Working as an assistant to the talent in the WWE brought many good things to Verity, but there were also downs to the job, like having to have a meeting with _all_ of her bosses. Having worked as an assistant to Darren Matthews, known professionally as William Regal and some of the talent in NXT, she was here because of a phone call she had received about being assigned to a new client. Verity was excited about the prospect of being trusted with talent on the main roster, but she was also extremely nervous.

"Hey doll, you look scared shitless."

Verity turned around with a smile on her face. She could recognize the voice instantly. "Hiya Randy. I would imagine that I do look like that because I have a meeting with the big boss." She wiggled her fingers at Randy Orton. He was one of the nicest guys she had met since starting at WWE, even though he always played such an ass.

"Holy crap. Moving into the big leagues, huh? So do you think your being fired or something, because I don't think they will do that to you."

"Nope. I'm being given a new client. Regal doesn't really need me anymore and with how many NXT rookies are moving up, they don't really need me that much either." Verity sighed. She would miss the calm of working at NXT, since it was always more chaotic at Raw and Smackdown. "I don't know who I'll be working for though."

"Figures. Gonna make you sweat it, and then tell you its Santino or something."

Verity giggled. "Yeah that sounds about right. I better get to that meeting though, so I'll see you later."

* * *

Entering Stephanie's office reminded Verity of when she had to go to the principal's in high school. Through the door she could see five blurry bodies all taller than her, which meant that the client was defiantly not a diva and it wasn't Daniel Bryan. However that still left a lot of options, and not knowing was what irked her the most.

Verity knocked on the door and waited for a confirmation. "Come in." Stephanie's voice boomed from the opposite side of the door. Verity could see the five individuals inside the room shuffle around before she opened the door.

Opening the door, the last people she would have thought of as clients were standing around Stephanie's desk, The Shield. All three members stared at her intently. It unnerved her and unconsciously she took a step back from them. She heard one of them chuckle but she didn't know who it was.

"Thank you for being here Verity. As you know from our conversation this morning, you are being assigned to new clients." Stephanie paused and swung her arm towards the trio. "Meet your new clients. Gentleman, this is your new PA, Verity Boyd. Verity, meet Jonathan Good, Joe Anao'i, and Colby Lopez."

Verity gave them a smile and wiggled her fingers at the three men. "I just wanna let you know that if you want me to call you by your stage name, I can do that. Regal doesn't go by his given name, so I can work with which ever you want."

Colby and Joe smiled at her and nodded, but Jon just continued to stare and then he smirked. She didn't have time to understand him or what he meant because there was already another conversation going.

"Now as you know, you guys are all going to win titles at Extreme Rules. This is why we put you all together. Between champion duties and your regular schedules, your going to need someone to sort it out for you and make sure everything is as smooth as possible." Verity nodded. She understood everything that Stephanie was saying but she didn't know how the trio of men would take it.

"Sounds good to us."

One simple statement from the quietest one in the group was all that was needed apparently. The men all walked out of the door with Verity not far behind.

* * *

"Are you going to be ok, darling?" William Regal had walked into catering and sat down next to Verity. "I mean, you know how they were in NXT. Especially Ambrose. I just worry about you is all."

Verity gave Regal her biggest smile. "I'll be fine, I swear. Besides, it was just their stage personalities. I mean, they can't be that bad, you know. I don't think Steph would have put me with them if there was anything to worry about."

Regal shook his head. He had worked closely with Jon Good and thought of Verity as a daughter. He just didn't want to think about her having to work for the Shield. Verity looked at William. Even though the years had not been kind to him, he was still handsome in his British way. When she first started as his PA, she had had dreams about Regal. But those quickly stopped after they had spent time together. However there were still dreams they just had more than Regal in them.

Feeling her face become warm, Verity knew that she was blushing and looked away from Regal quickly. That however made her eyes meet with the ice blue eyes of Jon Good. He had a smirk on his face and it grew when their eyes locked. She knew that he could see her blush.

Verity couldn't be in the room anymore. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She left the building.


End file.
